


Joy and pain

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Paternal!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Joy and pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’ll Love Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296385) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 




End file.
